Bloopers and continuity errors
Bloopers are production errors by cast or crew that are heard or visible onscreen. Continuity errors are bloopers that don't match storyline or timeline from other parts of the same episode or other episodes. Confirmed bloopers and errors so far are listed below, by episode. Given the enormous detail and complexity of the mysteries of Lost (and the fact that fans are actually encouraged to do such microanalysis through the placement of real Easter eggs), the show is perhaps the most closely-scrutinized in history, and therefore subject to greater criticism for minor errors not caught in the editing room. Many production errors have in the past been mistaken for clues the writers intended to leave. Some still remain persistent rumors which spawn misdirected theories about time travel and odd conspiracies. Officially confirmed errors are noted in blue; debunked errors, which were thought to be accidents but turned out to be deliberate anomalies or otherwise explainable, are noted in red. __TOC__ Season 1 Season 2 Miscellaneous Title Sequence As the Series' title "LOST" moves toward the camera and into focus, the edge of the center of the letter "S" flickers black momentarily. This is due to incomplete skinning of the three-dimensional frame of the word. To date, the error has not been fixed and has appeared in every episode. Box Several small box and container props have been identified by fans as being re-used in the filming of episodes in disparate locations. These reuses are likely unintentional, and thus may be interpreted as a type of minor continuity error. Image:waltbox.jpg|The rectangular box in Michael's flashback. Image:sunbox.jpg|The rectangular box in Sun's flashback. Image:charliebox.jpg|The rectangular box in Charlie's flashback. Image:HatchBox0219.jpg|The hexagonal box in the Swan. Image:Sayidbox.png|The hexagonal box in , identical to the box in the Swan. Accidental Swan Logos Since the introduction of the Swan and DHARMA Initiative, the Swan logo has been used several times interchangeably with the main DHARMA logo. This has resulted in countless errors where jumpsuits, food products and other DHARMA items have been branded with the Swan logo despite the fact that they are in no way related to the Swan. Sawyer'sWineBox.jpg|Sawyer's wine from the Barracks is mislabeled with a Swan logo. 3x20Rogerdies.jpg|Roger Linus was a Workman delivering beer to the Pearl, but is shown wearing a Swan patch. FlameEntrance.jpg|Evan in the video game, the entrance to the Flame also has a Swan logo on it. Debunked errors * In "A Tale of Two Cities", at the final zoom out before the "LOST" titles we see smoke rising out of both sides of the Island where the halves of the plane landed, yet in we saw no smoke from the tail section. :*'DEBUNKED:' The tail section in the other 48 landed on the water, yet some of it landed in the jungle which we don't see in . * In "Par Avion", Andrew Divoff could be seen breathing after Mikhail Bakunin supposedly died. :*'DEBUNKED:' In , we found out that Mikhail was actually still alive. So it wasn't really an error but could rather be considered a hint. * In "The Glass Ballerina", when Jin goes to visit Jae Lee, he exits the elevator on the second floor (as evident by a number plate saying "2"). When he confronts Jae, however, they suddenly appear to be on the 15th floor (as evident by a door plate saying "1516"). :*'DEBUNKED:' This isn't necessarily an error; it could cut to Jin arriving on the 15th floor, possibly omitting him taking the elevator or the stairs, due to lack of time. See also *List of videos available on YouTube/Mistakes External links *Moviemistakes.com - listing for Lost *Nitpickers.com - listing for Lost *Slipups.com - listing for Lost de:Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler Category:Lists